


Heist

by insanevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Acting, Bank Robbery, Deception, F/M, Fake Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Partners in Crime, jerome and reader are criminal buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanevaleska/pseuds/insanevaleska
Summary: Y/N goes missing for months on end, but when she turns up in a bank with a gun and a manic ginger that she claims kidnapped her, suspicion rises.





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'd really, really love some prompts or requests from anyone who reads this. I'll literally write anything you asked me to (unless it's extremely graphic or triggering, or has nothing to do with Gotham characters). Requests for Jerome x reader are preferred, but I'll write any Gotham pairing to be honest. Please comment if you have one! Enjoy :)

With shaky hands, you fumbled with the sleeves of the oversized hoodie that hung from your body, the dark hood lifted over your head, concealing a tiny bit of your face – enough to keep you hidden, but not enough to look suspicious. The people before you took their time, retrieving their money legitimately and wearing genuine smiles. You envied them.

Jerome had dressed you in this, considering he was the expert at commiting crimes. He needed to make sure that you kept hidden. You couldn't mess this up for him. In the pocket of Jerome's hoodie, which you wore, sat a pistol, causing one pocket to droop lower than the other, you just stuck your hand in the free one to level it out.

"Next, please!" A cheery voice yelled out, looking directly at you. You hadn't even noticed that you were next in line. Hesitant, you stumbled up to the glass and smiled at the woman.

"C-Can I have $3,000, please?" You stuttered, mentally cursing yourself for sounding so abnormal.

"Which name will that be in please, miss?" The woman asked you, her fingers readily hovering over the keyboard.

Swallowing thickly, you answered, "L/N, Y/N L/N."

Time was falling away, you had to do this quickly.

"My apologies, Miss L/N, but this account only has $376 in it," She frowned at the screen and you reached into your pocket. Gripping the pistol securely in your hand, you brung it out of your pocket and pointed it towards her. She gasped loudly, a look of pure terror exploding onto her face. Glancing behind you, you couldn't spot the manic ginger anywhere, so you continued.

"P-Please, please call the police," You whimpered, hands shaking as tears began to fall down your cheeks, "I'm begging you, before he comes in here."

Nodding frantically, she fumbled with the phone and messily dialed 9-1-1, glancing with panicked and confused eyes at her partners.

"What do I tell them?" She asked quietly, terrified that any word she spoke would make you pull the trigger.

"Tell them I was kidnapped by Jerome Valeska. They'll know his name. Please. Please, tell them my name is Y/N L/N and I was kidnapped by Jerome Valeska," You stuttered, tears falling harder now. She needed to hurry up.

You looked over your shoulder and stared as hard as you could at the security gaurds, making sure that they don't try anything. Vaguely hearing the woman frantically repeat your words down the phone, you looked back around at the door, but it was too late.

"Now, this isn't what we planned, was it?" Jerome's voice was loud and echoed through you as he gripped you around the waist, holding you tight against him and stealing the pistol out of your shaking hand, holding it to your temple. Trembling, more tears fell down your face and you sobbed, looking towards the woman and seeing her whispering harshly down the phone.

"Put the phone down," Jerome ordered harshly, pushing the gun harder against your skin to the point where it hurt, "Or, I shoot her. Simple enough, right?"

The woman hesitated for a fleeting second, before slowly putting the phone down. It wouldn't matter anyway, if the GCPD heard Jerome's name, they'll be here within minutes.

"Now, this is where the fun begins," Jerome let out a loud laugh, moving himself around in circles to make harsh eye contact with everybody in the building, subsequently bringing you with him. You stumbled a few times, but his grip around you only tightened.

"You," He stared at the same woman from before, "Are going to give me the $3,000 little miss traitor here asked for, or, once again, I shoot her. Got it?"

Nodding frantically for about the fourth time in the last ten minutes, the woman moved backwards carefully and reached into the draw in her desk, slowly counting up $3,000, before sliding it under the glass. Dragging you forward, Jerome reached up and grabbed the notes, hastily stuffing them into a duffel bag that hung next to his feet.

Within seconds, sirens sounded outside, rapidly getting louder and Jerome turned towards the door, holding you in front of his body and pushing the gun even further into you, making you wince.

Suddenly, the huge doors swung open and at least six officers all rushed in, halting immediately as they saw Jerome and his flashy grin.

"Afternoon, boys!" He called out, laughing even louder as he noticed Jim Gordon in the mix, "Isn't this a sticky situation?"

"Jerome Valeska, let go of the girl and come clean," Jim Gordon called out, his gun pointing at you both.

"Not gonna happen, Jimbo," Jerome almost sung.

"Jerome Valeska," Jim spoke again, "Release her and hand yourself over, or we'll start shooting."

"You see, Gordon, I don't really care what happens to this bitch, because she had to run her pretty little mouth instead of sticking to the plan like we rehearsed. She's the reason we're even in this situation. Shoot all you want, Gordon, but you'll kill an innocent girl."

Silence hung in the air for a minute as Jim Gordon weighed up his options.

This is it.

A familiar pattern was tapped into your side by Jerome's fingers and you diverted your eyes to the exit. That was your cue. Subtely, you reached your hand around and grabbed his, gripping it tightly as you moved quickly.

Before the officers could even think, you had bent down and grabbed the bag of money, making a dash for the exit, gripping Jerome's hand tightly as he ran after you. Bullets whistled through the air from all around you both and you managed to dodge them all, a wide smile pulling your lips apart. Hearing Jerome taunt the officers once last time, you pulled him through the backdoor and out into the alleyway that ran down the sides of the bank.

The officers wouldn't be far behind, so you carried on running, Jerome squeezing your hand as he ran beside you, down the twists of the alleyways, leaping over trashcans and even hauling yourselves over a wall, only to land harshly on the floor, backs against the brick as you both breathed heavily, you chests heaving in and out.

"You did amazing, doll," Jerome shuffled closer to you and pulled you into his body as his arm hung around your shoulders, planting a kiss into your hair, "You're really quite the actress."

"I've acted sane my whole life, J, I still remember a thing or two," You both laughed, you breaths muffled for a second as Jerome's hand clamped over your mouth, the officers passing by the other side of the wall. When they passed, Jerome replaced his hand with his lips before whispering to you.

"Let's get back and count our money."

––––––––

Back at your shitty, rundown apartment, Jerome and yourself rested together on the couch, your tired body pressed against his as he laid his head on yours. You both watched the TV, paying little attention to the news until both of your faces popped up, causing you both to smirk.

"Earlier today, two armed assailants attempted a robbery at Gotham Southside Bank, escaping with $3,000. One of the assailants was Arkham escapee and murderer, Jerome Valeska, and the other has been named as Y/N L/N, a young woman who went missing months ago. We are currently unaware of their whereabouts, and have very little information on Y/N L/N. If you have any information, please contact the GCPD as soon as possible."

"You're such a mystery, doll," Jerome whispered in an exhausted voice, his words almost lost in your hair.

"Good, they ain't seen the last of us yet, J."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
